The disclosure relates to an apparatus for measuring a distance to a subject by using an infrared LED, and a method thereof. In more particular, the disclosure relates to a technology of measuring a distance to a subject by allowing infrared light, which is emitted through an infrared light transmission unit, to pass through a film having a pattern so that the pattern is projected onto the subject, and by allowing an infrared light reception unit to receive the infrared light reflected from the subject and incident to a lens to analyze the size of the pattern.
In general, a distance refers to a length of a straight line linking two points with each other. The schemes of measuring the distance include generally-known various schemes such as a scheme of calculating the distance by dividing the distance between two points, measuring the length of each section by using a ruler or a reference meter having a predetermined length, and obtaining the sum of lengths, a triangulation scheme of directly and mechanically measuring included angles provided at both ends of a scale, which has a predetermined length and placed between two measurement points, by using a theodolite telescope, a scheme of measuring the distance by reading scale intervals between two scribed lines on an image viewed through a telescope, and a scheme of calculating the distance based the speed or the time of light or an electromagnetic wave.
According to the scheme of measuring the distance between two points using the reference meter such as the ruler, a measurer must personally measure the length of each section to calculate the distance, so that measurement efficiency and precision may be significantly degraded. According to the measuring scheme based on a telescope, the high cost is required. In addition, since the measurer must read the intervals of the scale interposed between two scribed lines to calculate the distance, errors may frequently occur when measuring the distance.
The above problems have been seriously pointed out in various measurement fields requiring the measurement precision and the measurement speed, and the substitute for the schemes are urgently required. Accordingly, the disclosure suggests a structure for measuring a real distance using infrared light and a method thereof as a subject matter.